A Sister's Love
by carolynjames
Summary: Adam Cartwright is a single Father of Five children...he may have found his true love but is caught in a love triangle...New stroy possibly new beginings. I'm hoping my readers can help me decide if Adam should move forward...


Hello Dear readers ~this is a long shot for me….but I've given some thought to Adam's romance, as some of you requested. Please let me know what you think….shall I continue or leave Adam to his 5?

Thanks for the great reviews….i love hearing from you all...SO PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING…I'm havin fun!

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Adam Cartwright Father of Five Series:

**_A Sister's Love…_**

_**By Carolynjames**_

* * *

><p>He sat at his window watching the rain drip down the pane.<p>

_**The warm fire crackled and gave a soft dim light to the room.**_

_**Sounds of the pine trees whipping in the winds soothed his tormented soul.**_

_**His heart told him to chase after her.**_

_**His mind, ever so present, told him to stay and not face rejection.**_

* * *

><p>Adam Cartwright believed he just let the love of his life leave out the door and onto the next train to Missouri, never to be seen again. Why didn't he stop her? Well, it's not that he didn't try; she was so headstrong. This was just one part of Rose's character that intrigued him so.<p>

The fact that she was Elizabeth Drake's sister was enough reason to keep him from running after Rose. Well the fear of losing his children's governess, teacher and close friend... he just couldn't risk it.

Adam and Elizabeth had known each other for two years now and everyone just assumed they would eventually hit it off and become husband and wife one day, but that day had never came. Adam and Elizabeth shared happy times together with the children and even some quiet evenings but he just didn't feel the spark.

Did he Respect Elizabeth Drake? Absolutely! What that sweet Lady did for him and his children at a difficult time indeed he would owe her everything; but at what cost?

He thought perhaps he was just getting older and with five children to care for, maybe his love life wasn't as passionate as he remembered in the days of his youth. Maybe the spark would no longer come….maybe ~ it wasn't necessary for a fulfilled marriage and respectable woman.

In fact, Adam had considered very strongly to court Elizabeth Drake and thought he might confide in her sister, Rose; about such matters upon her resent arrival.

Of' coarse, how was Adam to know, that the very moment he met Rose Drake, he could no longer speak to her regarding any courtship.

Well, how does anyone know when Fate will rush in; spill over every well laid plan in one's life and wash it all to shore.

Just as Fate would have it, that's exactly what happened to Adam Cartwright….

The day that Mrs. Rose Drake arrived at the Ponderosa.

It would be a visit that would change everything, forever; at least regarding the Drake sister's. Adam would never forget that day and all the days that followed during her 6 weeks stay…

* * *

><p>"Adam, I will need to leave early today to go and pick up my sister from the station. Her stage is due in at noon." Elizabeth shared as she gathered the children's laundry to take upstairs.<p>

"Absolutely Elizabeth, would you like me to take you into town? I do need to pick up a few supplies today at the Mercantile." Adam offered.

"That would be nice, Adam, and thank you. It will give me the opportunity to introduce you to Rose before taking her to the hotel. Maybe we can all have lunch together. I'm sure she will be hungry after her long trip."

"That's a fine idea. I feel a bit hungry after all myself." Adam grinned patting his tummy.

"Now, Adam, you only just ate 1 hour ago." Elizabeth teased back while putting away the children's clothing into their drawers.

"And Adam, please remember what I've told you about my sister, her heart is truly good. It's just sometimes she does have a certain way of behavior that upsets others. She is very straight forward about everything. Mama and Daddy were always onto her but she could not be controlled without a firm hand from Daddy. Since Daddy died, she seems to be worse than ever. Mama just says, she is who she is and we can no longer change her." Elizabeth sighed with a smile.

"She is very lovely though, you will see." Elizabeth turned to look for Adam who was no longer present in the room.

"Adam, did you hear a word I just said?"

"What was that, you need me to check my head?" Adam poked his head back into the room, big grin and all.

"Please don't worry about your sister Elizabeth; I'm sure she is wonderful. How long did you say she would be visiting?"

"Rose said she would be staying a few weeks and them moving on to St. Louis to further her studies in Arts and Literature."

"Oh' yes, that's right. She is furthering her studies at a college in St. Louis. I do look forward to talking with your sister about her studies abroad. "

"Just remember Adam, Rose can have very strong opinions.

Adam gave a nod, "I too, Elizabeth."

The wise young governess wore a face of sarcasm and shock.

Adam pretended to clear his throat and quickly change the subject.

"So, do you always worry yourself into a frenzy and trepidation when someone meets your sister for the first time?"

Elizabeth did not answer aloud but answered with in her heart…. 'Only when that someone is Adam Cartwright.'

* * *

><p>Adam and Elizabeth rode into town with Molly in tow.<p>

It was not apparent that the stage had arrived so Adam and Molly went to the Mercantile to gather supplies while Elizabeth waited on the dock for her sister.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jackson, here is a list of my supplies I need today."

"Hello, Mr. Cartwright and Miss Molly, I will be right with you."

Adam began browsing around and reminded Molly to keep her hands at her side and look with her eyes only. This would be a challenging task for any seven year old girl but for Molly who loved everything that sparkled, near impossible.

Molly saw a new dolly in the store window and couldn't wait to get a closer look from inside. The doll was as beautiful as she thought, if not more. Molly tightened her grip on her hands that twisted behind her back doing the best to mind her father and not touch the doll.

"She is beautiful isn't she darling." A voice said softly on the other side of the display case.

"Would you like a closer look at her?" The lovely lady asked as she pulled the doll into her arms.

Molly's eyes fell open and took two steps back; turning to see if her father or store owner were watching. Then she placed her hand on the woman's shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"We are not allowed to touch the merchandise in the window. Mr. Jackson will get very angry."

"Humph! Is that so? Well we might as well enjoy her now until he comes to scold me."

The nice lady sat down on a nearby ledge and pulled Molly close to see the doll on her lap.

"She has a very pretty dress, wouldn't you agree?"

Molly nodded.

"Although, I prefer lavender myself over pink chiffon; it seems every girl wears pink these days."

"I noticed you looking at this doll in the window. Were you hoping to have her for your own?"

"No ma'am. I have a very special dolly at home. She wouldn't like it if I brought home a new one."

"Yes, I think I understand your concerns. You know what precious? You will make one fine mother one day. That is if that is what you want to be."

"Oh' yes. I've wanted to be a mommy my whole life. Doesn't every girl?" Molly inquired.

"Most woman do, I agree but it's always something a girl should ask herself first; just encase she doesn't. You know, encase she wants to do something else."

"Like what? What else would a girl do if she doesn't become a mother?" Molly continued.

Right as the Lovely Lady began to answer, Mr. Jackson, the store owner, began to walk towards the two sitting on the floor with his priceless doll…and as Molly predicted, he didn't look very happy.

"Excuse me! Excuse me Miss." Mr. Jackson said a little louder while the Lady pretended not to hear him.

"That's Mr. Jackson. I told you he would be angry." Molly trembled still seated next to her new friend.

Adam heard the commotion and immediately looked for his lil' girl.

"Oh do give me your hand kind sir, so that I may stand up on my feet with ease."

Mr. Jackson continued to frown at the woman but did her biding.

"Thank you." turning to Molly she said, "and you my friend, care to stand beside me."

Molly accepted her hand and stood beside the woman. Still very afraid of Mr. Jackson.

"How do you do, Mr. Jackson I presume?"

"Yes", he answered gruffly. "You read?"

"Most certainly." The Lady answered, then looked down at Molly and rolled her eyes to say, 'As if'….

"Well, I have a sign, right there in my window, the one that says…..'DON'T TOUCH THE MERCH…"

The Lady didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Yes, about that sign. How can one expect to purchase something as beautiful here as this doll if they can't get a closer look. Yes, she is quiet nice but I don't think I will be buying her after all. Thank you, Mr. Jackson, was it? You may take your doll back now, that is unless you want to purchase her sweet heart?" looking towards Molly.

Molly shook her head and tried her best not to smirk. This Lady clearly was not afraid of Mr. Jackson.

"Oh, yes. You explained the situation about having 2…too much indeed."

The Lady smiled and handed the store owner his doll.

Mr. Jackson no longer wore his tempered face but walked away with a frown and grumbled.

Adam watched in amusement at the trio. He nearly lost his breath at the beautiful woman that stood before him and couldn't take his eyes off her. She had dark hair covered in tight long curls, deep brown eyes and a slender figure.

Molly spotted her father looking towards her and ran to him.

"Daddy, Daddy, I met someone. A new friend, she's very lovely. Could you please come with me, you just gotta meet her."

The lady pretended not to see Adam's gaze set upon her. In reality, she was the first to notice him. Before he and Molly even entered the Mercantile, she had a careful eye set on him and with very little help from her sister, knew exactly who the fine gentleman was.

Molly pulled Adam by the hand towards her new friend.

"Daddy this is my new friend, Mrs. …..Um. I'm sorry; I don't know your name." Molly announced honestly.

"We did forget our introduction didn't we? So here we begin again, I am Ms. Rose Drake. The stage brought me in a few moments ago. I am to meet up with my sister, Mrs. Elizabeth Drake."

Adam blushed, which was almost unheard of for him. "I am Adam Cartwright, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Drake and this is my youngest daughter Molly."

"Mr. Cartwright, we finally meet. My sister has written to me and many wonderful things about your family; And Molly my new friend, how good it is to have met you today."

Rose said with a smile as she tapped her finger a top Molly's nose and made her giggle.

Rose turned towards Adam, "I believe I should find my sister now, I think she is preparing for my things to be delivered to my hotel."

"Might you join us for lunch Mrs. Drake? I'm sure you're hungry after the long trip."

"The long trip has left me rather tired than hungry, Mr. Cartwright, perhaps another time?" Rose took her bag and began to walk out of the store room.

"May I give you an escort across town Madame to find your sister?" Adam held out his arm confidently to her.

With a puzzled look and hint of snobbery, Rose grinned while raising her head to Adam,

"No Mr. Cartwright, I do not need your assistance. As you can see, my legs work just fine and I will leave just as I came. Alone, thank you!"

Adam started to explain but was interrupted by his daughter' snickering.

Adam nudged Molly with a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but what she said was so funny about her legs working…." Molly grinned up at her Papa, but he only turned his head slightly embarrassed and took his daughters hand and walked to the front of the store to complete his purchases.

* * *

><p>He should have known by their first meeting that her temperament was like no other that he had ever found attractive, but there was something about her from the start that drew Mr. Cartwright to think of Mrs. Rose Drake on his every waking moment.<p>

* * *

><p>"You will unhand me sir and let me walk past you like a Dignified Lady."<p>

"Dignified Lady? What does this little Beauty mean to call herself, Bill?"

"I don know, Jim, but I think we could show her a few things about single Ladies in this town. I believe she would be highly profitable over at the saloon, don't you?"

"I said unhand me you scoundrels." Rose pride her arm loss from one man and socked the other with her travel bag. Clearly, it was a good-strong hit but unfortunately caused the lock on her case to unfasten; spilling her clothing onto the dirt floor.

The town drunks broke out into a fit of laughter while tossing her personal items up high in the air~

Rose grabbed her bag in disgust, pulled a few items from the ground that she could salvage and walked away.

Just as the men realized their little 'tool' was escaping, Bill shouted after her…."Hey now darlin', we're not thru with you just yet. Come on back here…."

'Click ~~ click ~~'

Out West, despite the hustle and bustle of loud noises in town, one's ears were always fine tuned to the 'Click' of a revolver….the men froze. Molly stayed back at the Mercantile hidden under the table as her father instructed her.

"Now, I know you heard the lady, Roy; she will pass with no assistance from you or your partner." Adam stated with vengeance in his eyes as his gun remained drawn on both men.

"Aw, Now see here Mr. Cartwright, we were just havin a little fun is all. This lil' lady gets off the stage and thinks she owns the town. We're just teachin her how to behave is all…just a lil fun, right Jim?"

"Ya, Bill. Just a bit of fun is all."

"First, you pick up the Ladies things and place them over here." Adam pointed with his gun. "Then you will walk yourselves over to the sheriff's office so we can have a little talk with him."

The men started to scramble about and placed the Ladies clothing right next to Adam, then quickly backed away.

"Good, now apologize to the Lady and tell her she will have no trouble with the likes of you again."

Rose darted over hastily picking up the remainder of her things placing them into her bag. She paid no attention to her surroundings or the proximity of her assailants.

With gritted teeth, she starred the men down as they bled out their ignorant apologies.

Adam felt he had the situation under control, but you can never be too cautious, so he gently pulled Rose by the waist, placing her directly behind him. She muttered something that Adam couldn't make out and in that moment, he chose to put no thought into it.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now, let's get walkin'…" Adam demanded with guns still drawn.

Both men turned quickly around and began a slow-tipsy walk to the jail house.

Just when all seemed smooth and takin care of, Adam Cartwright would get his first taste of Rose's Impulsive personality….

Rose flung her body pass Adams side and grabbed his gun in his hand.

Instinctually, Adam's grip tightened on his gun and raised his arms high.

"POW" "POW"

Chaos hit the streets!

Horses scattered, Women screamed, and the saloon cleared out into the streets. The sheriff looked about and saw Adam with his gun drawn high in the air.

"Cartwright", the sheriff boomed. What in tarnation is goin on out here?"

Adam steadily lowered his gun and tried to make sense of what just took place. Confused, he looked at his gun, then to Rose. Brows turned down with lips thinly pressed as reality began to set in.

"Did you just grab for my gun, Madame'?" Adam groaned.

"Yes, sir I did!" Rose confirmed with no further explanation.

In a split second Adam's world became silent to anyone or anything earthly that might have existed otherwise around him. He was stunned at this female in front of him. No who, what, where, and how …. But Wow! Her eyes just penetrated his soul deep within.

"Cartwright, how do you answer for this mess?" The sheriff steamed approaching the two in the street.

Adam's confusion came back and mumbled, "There were these 2 guys and they were drunk, I told them to go to your office. They harassed Rose, I mean Mrs. Rose Drake. Took her things and…."

"Where'd they go?" The sheriff asked.

"Where'd who go?" Adam asked

"Adam Cartwright, I don't know what is going on with you but you best head on home and lye down~"

"Everyone, settle down. Everything's fine. Move along about your day."

Once the sheriff walked away and the town went back to normal, Adam moved to help the Lady with her bag.

* * *

><p>"O' no you don't, Mr. High and Mighty Cowboy, I do not need you coming to my rescue.<p>

And I will take my bag, thank you."

Rose whisked her bag out of Adam's hand and practically vanished into the streets before Adam realized she was gone.

* * *

><p>A frozen Elizabeth stood witness to the horrific scene between Adam and her sister.<p>

_**The two things had taken place within the first hour of her sister's visit; just as she predicted and dreaded. Number one, Rose would show her defiant personality and bring chaos to the usual quiet town. Number two, Adam would fall head over heels, in love with her sister….**_


End file.
